You
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: "Apa kau tahu? Didunia ini ada manusia seperti itu, yang hanya bisa hidup dalam bayangan orang lain."


Summary:

"Apa kau tahu? Didunia ini ada manusia seperti itu, yang hanya bisa hidup dalam bayangan orang lain."

You

By, Hime-Chan

© Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina atau SasuSaku ?

Sasuke memasuki tempat penyewaan komik yang berada didepan apartemennya. Tempat itu baru buka minggu lalu dan karena kesukaan Sasuke membaca komik ia segera datang dan entah bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sangat akrab dengan pemilik tempat itu bernama Sakura. Sasuke menyukai Sakura karena ia beranggapan mereka cocok dan memiliki hobby yang sama.

"Aku ingin komik blue angel." Ucap Sasuke sambil masih mengelilingi deretan rak buku ditempat tersebut sementara Sakura segera mencari judul komik yang Sasuke maksud dikomputernya. Begitu menemukannya ia langsung mengambilnya dari rak penyimpanan.

"Terimakasih."

"Kau selalu bersikap begitu?" Sakura sedikit tertawa melihat Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mungkin terlalu formal." Ledek gadis berambut sebahu tersebut sambil berjalan kembali kekursinya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar pendapat Sakura. Ia pun mengikuti Sakura dan membayar biaya sewanya sebelum ia kembali kerumahnya. Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu sambil tersenyum, ia suka Sasuke dan semakin suka setiap kali bertemu dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau tak perlu melihatnya seperti itu." Gumam Naruto kesal melihat Sakura begitu terpesona pada Sasuke. Naruto adalah sahabat baik Sakura sejak SMU, Sakura tahu jika Naruto menyukainya hingga pemuda itu rela bekerja paruh waktu ditokonya agar bisa bertemu dengannya meski kini keduanya telah kuliah sayangnya Sakura tak menyukai Naruto. Sakura tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak peduli meski kadang dia merasa risih dan terganggu karena Naruto selalu mengekorinya.

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang lebih awal."

"Baiklah..."

...

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke didepan kamarnya ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar yang berada didepan kamar Sasuke. Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya,"Jangan marah lagi." Bujuk Sasuke sambil memasangan tampang manja yang langsung berhasil membuat Hinata luluh. Hinatapun mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat Sasuke seketika terlihat amat senang.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata yang tengah menatap keluar jendela kamar Sasuke. Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan toko penyewaan komik, Hinata menatap Sasuke yang mulai menjauhinya dan kembali dengan dua gelas coklat hangat kesukaan Hinata "Dari sini terlihat jelas." Ucap Hinata akhirnya, ia menunjuk toko Sakura dengan raut agak tak suka,"Kau cemburu?" Goda Sasuke ikut memperhatikan toko tersebut,"Dia cantik."

"Benarkah? Dia terlihat berbeda."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dari yang sering kudengar darimu, sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Wanita selalu mengatakan itu jika cemburu." Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Hinata berusaha meyakinkan jika ia takan berpaling pada gadis lain tapi itu tak cukup membuat Hinata yakin, namun ia berusaha menekan perasaan curiganya. Hinata tak ingin lagi-lagi bertengkar karena hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu mereka ributkan.

"Aku ingin minuman dingin."

"Jangan mengujiku."

"Kau tak mau berkorban sedikit saja?"

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tertawa sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan wajah puas tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang terlihat merajuk,"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Maaf." Bisik Hinata, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata, Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tak ingin mendengar dan mengatakan apapun. Sasuke hanya ingin semuanya berjalan baik meski ia harus pura-pura berfikir jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan takan terjadi apapun selama Hinata masih jadi miliknya,"Gaara..." Sasuke melepas pelukannya mulai tak suka mendengar Hinata menyebut nama itu.

"Dia ingin mempercepat pernikahan kami..."

"Aku tahu, jadi kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Karena kau membuatku marah. Tanpa kau mengatakannya aku sudah cukup terluka, apa kau harus terus mengungkitnya dan membuatku gila?" Bentak Sasuke kali ini ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi sambil membanting pintu meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis.

...

"Permisi.." Sakura hanya bergumam kecil, tapi ia segera berdiri begitu mengetahui jika orang yang masuk adalah Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke membungkuk lalu duduk disofa, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya berusaha meredakan sakit kepala yang membuat kepalanya serasa hampir pecah,"Kau mabuk?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih yang langsung Sasuke habiskan dalam sekali teguk.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.."

"Aku bingung." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Ada yang bilang, jika kita menginginkan sesuatu dengan tulus pasti akan terwujud. Jika tidak terwujud, berarti kesalahannya ada padaku. Apa menurutmu aku tak cukup tulus?" Lanjut Sasuke membuat Sakura tertegun. Sakura membingkai wajah Sasuke iba,"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mencintainya, tapi kenapa kami tak bisa bersama? Aku benar-benar mencintainya, apa cintaku tak terlihat tulus?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia tertidur dipangkuan Sakura. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sendu, ia benci mendengar curahan hati pemuda yang ia cintai itu tapi ia pun tak suka melihat Sasuke terluka.

"_Aku akan pindah ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia terlihat sangat panik melihat Sakura menangis sambil memeluknya._

"_Tenanglah..."_

"_Sasuke bilang, kita akan menikah jika sudah besar nanti. Kenapa sekarang Sasuke ingin pergi?"_

"_Aku tak ingin pergi Sakura. Tapi aku janji aku pasti akan kembali dan menikah denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke semangat. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sakura tertawa geli sambil menangis._

'Sepertinya kau lupa janjimu, kau bahkan tak ingat padaku.' Fikir Sakura sedih. Meski telah berlalu lima belas tahun hingga mereka bertemu lagi tapi Sakura tetap tak menyangka jika Sasuke tak lagi mengenalinya dan kini ia telah memiliki kekasih.

...

Sasuke menggosok-gosok matanya dan melihat deretan rak buku saat ia terbangun. Melihat Sakura menyeduh teh, Sasuke baru ingat jika semalam ia mabuk dan datang ketoko itu,"Pagi..." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum,"Mau minum teh?" Lanjutnya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk meng iyakan tawaran Sakura,"Maaf, aku tak tahu kenapa aku datang kesini."

"Tak masalah. Aku senang, karena sepertinya kau nyaman membicarakan masalahmu padaku." Sasuke tertawa malu. Ia ingat tadi malam membicarakan masalah hubungannya dengan Hinata pada Sakura,"Apa aku bersikap baik?"

"Ya.."

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku nyaman bicara denganmu." Puji Sasuke membuat Sakura merona. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke meminum tehnya,"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja."

"Ng... Sebenarnya." Sakura terdiam beberapa lama berusaha menimbang-nimbang kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan agar Sasuke memahaminya dengan mudah,"Aku menyukaimu." Ungkap Sakura setelah memberi jeda cukup lama pada perkataannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung namun akhirnya tersenyum,"Aku juga." Sakura terlonjak kaget sekaligus senang,"Kau teman yang baik."

"Y-ya?" Sakura tertegun. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa kali ini namun Sasuke tak cukup peka untuk mengerti jika ucapannya bagaikan silet ditelinga Sakura. Ia malah tersenyum merasa ucapannya begitu bijak, sayangnya Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaannya,"Kau tahu kan, mengatakan hal seperti itu sangat sulit?" Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi dan kini ia mengerti tapi ia kembali tersenyum,"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kau pasti mengerti kenapa kita harus mengabaikan perasaan itu." Sasuke beranjak keluar, ia tak ingin membuat suasana semakin canggung. Meski Sasuke memang disukai banyak wanita dan pernyataan cinta seperti itu bukan hal pertama untuknya namun Sakura sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat baik yang ingin selalu ia datangi tiap Sasuke memiliki masalah. Sayangnya Sakura menghancurkan semua pemikirannya, jika ia menemui gadis itu lagi ia takut Sakura akan menganggapnya memberikan harapan kosong yang akhirnya menyakiti gadis cantik itu, ia pun tak ingin Hinata tahu. Hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, kesalah pahaman akan membuat Hinata semakin mudah mengambil keputusan untuk menikah dengan Gaara dan meninggalkannya.

...

"Huh..." Sasuke menunduk mengambil kunci kamarnya yang terjatuh dan melihat seseorang telah berdiri didepannya,"Hinata?"

...

...

...

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah terlelap dipelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi, Sasuke masih ingat jika ia menyukai Hinata karena melihat gadis itu tertidur di ruang OSIS saat mereka masih SMP. Meski hingga kini mereka tak pernah mengakui dengan jelas jika mereka pacaran tapi keduanya tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing dan itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Awalnya memang cukup tapi setelah ayah Hinata menjodohkan Hinata dengan Gaara, Sasuke mulai menuntut hal lain, hal apa saja yang bisa membuat Hinata tetap disampingnya termasuk tubuh Hinata seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar suara bel, ia membuka pintu dan ternyata Sakura yang datang mengunjunginya,"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Baguslah. Blue angel, aku ingin mengambilnya jika kau sudah selesai."

"Sasuke, aku mau coklat." Pinta Hinata sambil mendekati pintu dan bertatapan dengan Sakura. Sakura menunduk sedih melihat Hinata mengenakan pakaian Sasuke yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya, Sakura bisa langsung menebak apa yang telah terjadi tadi terlebih jika melihat bercak-bercak merah dileher Hinata,"Dia siapa?"

"Dia pemilik toko penyewaan komik yang ada didepan." Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau cantik sekali." Sakura membungkuk sambil mengukir senyum terpaksa dibibirnya mendengar pujian dari Hinata,"Nanti malam aku akan mengantarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sasuke sering menceritakan tentangmu, jika ada waktu datanglah ke apartemenku, ada disebelah." Sakura tersenyum simpul tanpa menjawab, ia segera pergi tak ingin berlama-lama melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata kembali masuk,"Kenapa bangun?" Sasuke mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"Aku mendengar suara bel, jadi bangun. Dia lebih cantik dari perkiraanku." Sasuke tertawa pelan, ia bisa mendengar nada kecemburuan dari Hinata. Meski Hinata bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing hanya karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis lain, tapi Hinata pun tahu ada hal yang berbeda dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Sasukepun terlihat canggung, sangat berbeda dengan sikap Sasuke biasanya yang lebih suka dengan sengaja membuat gadis yang ia tolak makin terluka dengan menunjukan kemesraan mereka.

...

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih membelakanginya. Ia yakin Sakura mendengarnya tapi tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke segera menyimpan komik yang ia pinjam diatas meja dan hendak keluar,"Aku akan menunggu." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia kembali berbalik menatap Sakura bingung,"Aku menyukaimu, aku akan menunggumu."

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau sendiri tahu aku mencintai gadis lain."

"Itu tak adil. Kau hanya mencintai Hinata karena dia bertemu lebih dulu denganmu saat remaja, jika kau memberiku kesempatan aku yakin kau bisa menyukaiku lebih dari kau menyukai Hinata." Sasuke menghela nafas muak,"Sepertinya kau tak mengerti. Aku menyukaimu, tapi itu bukan cinta." Sasuke berujar kesal lalu segera keluar dari toko tersebut.

... sebulan kemudian ...

"Ya? Siapa?" Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tak datang ketoko."

"Aku sibuk."

"Oh... Baiklah sepertinya aku mengganggumu." Sakura menunduk dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke tapi keesokan harinya ia kembali sambil membawa beberapa komik yang baru masuk ketokonya.

"Aku akan datang sendiri jika butuh sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke ketus kali ini, tapi besok dan besoknya lagi Sakura kembali datang membuat Sasuke mulai kesal melihat sikap Sakura. Ia hendak menutup kembali pintunya jika Sakura tak menahan dan memaksa masuk,"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Jangan mengabaikanku." Pinta Sakura kecewa,"Kau gadis yang baik. Diluar sana masih banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu." Bujuk Sasuke tapi Sakura malah tertawa,"Kau menghiburku? Aku menyukaimu, aku sudah bilang akan menunggu tapi kau menghindariku."

"Ash... baiklah, tunggu aku ditokomu sampai aku datang tapi jangan pernah berfikir aku benar-benar akan datang." Bentak Sasuke, ia membuka pintu meminta Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih sebelum akhirnya keluar. Sasuke tak habis fikir kenapa Sakura terlihat begitu terobsesi padanya, saat ia membuka gordeng dipagi hari ia selalu melihat Sakura telah duduk didepan toko sambil menatap kearah kamarnya, saat Sasuke pulang kerja ia bertemu Sakura yang sepertinya baru kembali dari lantai tiga tempat Sasuke tinggal, saat akhir pekan Sakura mengirim paket-paket aneh yang berisi bunga, undangan atau sekedar daftar judul komik yang baru dipajang ditokonya. Entah apa maksud Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu gadis aneh itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati dan mulai berfikir untuk pindah rumah.

...

"Akhir-akhir ini kamarmu rapi, kau takut aku memarahimu lagi?" Canda Hinata melihat kamar Sasuke tak serapih biasanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tak peduli karena ia kira Hinatalah yang membersihkan kamarnya dan sengaja mengungkitnya agar ia malu,"Kau membeli banyak tomat." Gumam Sasuke melihat isi kulkasnya, Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti namun ia tetap diam tak ingin membahasnya. Hinata berfikir sesuatu tapi segera menepisnya karena terlihat tak mungkin.

"Aku berfikir untuk pindah rumah."

"Ya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung, Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Hinata dengan helaan nafas berat,"Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini."

"Apa karena Sakura?" Tanggap Hinata mulai mengerti. Ia bisa melihat raut lelah Sasuke,"Aku mengerti." Gumam Hinata pelan.

"Dia menakutkan." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dari tatapan matanya yang malah membuat Hinata tertawa,"Ya, kau takut menyukainya."

"Bukan, dia seperti maniak!" Sasuke berusaha membela diri dengan kata apapun dan ia tak bohong saat mengatakan Sakura seperti seorang maniak,"Aku tahu. Kau takut karena dia terlihat membayangimu setiap saat dan kau takut jika kau semakin mengabaikannya dia akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah kau sadar telah jatuh cinta padanya."

...

Tap Tap Tap

Hinata membuka matanya mengira jika yang datang adalah Sasuke tapi tak ada yang menyalakan lampu membuatnya agak takut. Hinata segera bangun dan lampu pun menyala memperlihatkan Sakura yang tengah berdiri mendekatinya. Hinata perlahan mundur ketakutan, ia berfikir ada yang aneh dengan Sakura dan pemikirannya mungkin benar ketika melihat Sakura memecahkan akuarium kecil yang ia bawa didepan Hinata. Sakura tetap mendekati Hinata, ia bahkan menginjak pecahan akuarium yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut membuat jejak kakinya terlihat jelas dengan noda merah darah,"Tenanglah..." Bisik Hinata dengan suara rendah.

"Aku dengar kau dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu." Sakura jongkok dan mengambil pecahan yang terlihat lumayan besar, merasakan adanya sinyal buruk tubuh Hinata bergetar makin ketakutan,"Jangan seperti ini."

"Kau lihat? Kau bisa temukan pemuda manapun yang ratusan kali lebih baik dari Sasuke. Tapi aku? Aku hanya ingin Sasuke dan aku hanya butuh Sasuke. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia." Lirih Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan saat itulah Sasuke datang. Karena panik ia langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh diatas pecahan akuariumnya,"Kau tahu kau berbeda? Kau gila!" Sasuke melindungi Hinata dibalik tubuhnya.

"Cinta membuat kita gila."

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti. Baiklah akan kuperjelas, AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYUKAIMU. Aku menghindarimu karena aku tak ingin melukai perasaanmu, tapi kenapa kau terus menggangguku? Maaf, aku terpaksa bicara kasar padamu." Sasuke berteriak-teriak marah namun melihat Sakura hampir menangis ia pun memelankan suaranya tak tega dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

PLAKKK

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar mendapat tamparan dari pemuda itu,"Bukankah kau yang bilang jika kita menginginkan sesuatu dengan tulus pasti akan terwujud? Jika tidak berarti ada yang salah denganku, apa aku terlihat tak tulus?" Sakura menggenggam pecahan kaca ditangannya sekuat mungkin berusaha melampiaskan kemarahannya hingga darah bercucuran karena tangannya terluka cukup dalam.

"Ya, kau salah. Kau menjadi gila karena cinta."

"Tenanglah Sasuke." Bujuk Hinata tak tega melihat Sakura telah berlumuran darah dan mendapat tamparan dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku gila karena aku mencintaimu! Kau kira aku tak lelah? Aku lelah mengejarmu dan perasaanku pun perlahan hilang padamu. Aku ingin berhenti tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya setelah kau begitu mempermalukanku." Sakura mengangkat pecahan kaca ditangannya dan menusukannya diperutnya membuat matanya membulat menahan sakit. Hinata menjerit histeris ketakutan sementara Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat.

...

"Sepertinya Sakura sering datang diam-diam kekamarmu, membersihkannya dan membelikan tomat-tomat itu. Dia begitu mengenalmu." Ucap Hinata tenang. Ia bersama Sasuke duduk ditaman rumahsakit tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku sadar perasaan Sakura padamu jauh lebih besar." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Ia balik menatap Sasuke sendu,"Aku takut dia membunuhku, tapi aku salah..." Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya menatap gumpalan awan yang berarak pelan,"Dia datang bukan untuk membunuhku, tapi dia datang untuk membuktikan jika dia rela mati untukmu." Lanjutnya pelan. Hinata sedih tapi sorot matanya menunjukan jika dia terpana dengan yang Sakura lakukan semalam. Meskipun ia mencintai Sasuke tapi Hinata tak pernah berfikir untuk mati agar Gaara tak bisa memilikinya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa ia dan Sasuke tak bisa bersama, bukan karena mereka tak saling mencintai tapi karena Hinata tak ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirinya dan posisi pentingnya dihadapan keluarga besar Hyuuga. Hinata adalah pewaris seluruh kekayaan ayahnya, tak pernah sekalipun Hinata berfikir untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabnya meskipun itu demi Sasuke.

"Apa kita akhiri saja?"

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara parau. Sasuke telah melakukan apapun agar Hinata tetap disampingnya tapi jika akhirnya Hinata tetap ingin pergi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maaf karena..."

"Ayo kita akhiri! Kau tak perlu memberi alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku, meski kau bilang ini permintaan ayahmu aku tak bisa menganggap alasanmu sebagai alasan yang masuk akal jadi ayo kita berpisah tanpa perlu mendengar alasannya. Cinta tak harus memiliki? Itu bohong kan? Jika kau mencintai seseorang kau harus memilikinya dengan begitu kau akan merasa puas. Meskipun aku ingin berusaha tersenyum melihat kepergianmu, aku takan melakukannya karena itu hanya akan membuatku menyesal karena tak berusaha dengan baik untuk mencegahmu." Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari balik kelopak mata Hinata, tapi ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi jadi ia takan berbalik lagi meskipun hanya untuk melambaikan tangan. Hinata berlari menjauhi Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

...

"Kau hebat. Setelah aku yakin Gaara takan mampu menghancurkan hubungan kami, kau datang dan dengan begitu mudah membuat Hinata berlari dariku." Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura yang masih terbaring dengan perban dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya,"Kau bilang sangat mencintaiku dan rela melakukan apapun? Jika benar, pergilah dari hidupku hanya dengan begitu aku bisa percaya jika kau mencintaiku."

_...TAMAT..._

"Ini...?" Sasuke menatap pecahan akuarium yang tengah ia bereskan agar tak melukai kakinya, tapi ada yang mengganggu fikirannya karena ada sebuah jepitan kecil yang terlihat pamiliar dibenak Sasuke.

"_Ini untukmu." Sasuke membeli sepasang jepitan kecil berbentuk hati dan memasangnya dirambut Sakura,"Kau cantik." Puji Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura merona._

"Dia Sakura yang itu?"

"_Sepertinya Sakura sering datang diam-diam kekamarmu, membersihkannya dan membelikan tomat-tomat itu. Dia begitu mengenalmu."_

"_Itu tak adil. Kau hanya mencintai Hinata karena dia bertemu lebih dulu denganmu saat remaja, jika kau memberiku kesempatan aku yakin kau bisa menyukaiku lebih dari kau menyukai Hinata."_

"_Akhir-akhir ini kamarmu rapi, kau takut aku memarahimu lagi?" _

"_Kau membeli banyak tomat." _

"_Sepertinya Sakura sering datang diam-diam kekamarmu, membersihkannya dan membelikan tomat-tomat itu. Dia begitu mengenalmu."_

"_Dia begitu mengenalmu."_

"_Dia begitu mengenalmu."_

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju toko peminjaman komik milik Sakura secepat mungkin tapi saat ia sampai tempat itu terlihat tutup, atau lebih tepat dikatakan tak digunakan lagi. Sasuke terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya namun tak ada yang keluar membuat Sasuke putus asa,"Kenapa tak bilang sejak awal?"

"Dia sudah pergi." Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan lain. Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya tak ingin menjawab,"DIA KEMANA?" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Jika aku tahu aku pasti sudah ikut dengannya. Kenapa kau marah sekali? Harusnya kau senang dia pergi. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Balas Naruto tak kalah sangar. Mereka saling bertatapan kesal namun akhirnya saling memalingkan wajah sebal,

"Apa kau tahu? Didunia ini ada manusia seperti itu, yang hanya bisa hidup dalam bayangan orang lain." Gumam Naruto akhirnya setelah cukup lama saling diam. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi meski sebenarnya ia ingin mendengarkan lebih dari Naruto.

"Dan aku menjadi salah satunya." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengukir senyum sedih.

"_Kau kira aku tak lelah? Aku lelah mengejarmu dan perasaanku pun perlahan hilang padamu. Aku ingin berhenti tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya setelah kau begitu mempermalukanku."_

"_Dia datang bukan untuk membunuhku, tapi dia datang untuk membuktikan jika dia rela mati untukmu."_

Apa cinta memang bisa membuat kita segila itu? Aku tak tahu karena aku tak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi dicampakan kadang memang membuat seseorang memilki obsesi liar. Jadi apakah cinta yang membuat kita gila atau justru amarah yang sering kali mengendalikan pikiran kita? ~('.')~


End file.
